


Electronic Forest

by Wildeh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Apocalypse, Cyberpunk, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Near Future, Robots, music inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeh/pseuds/Wildeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had come here to destroy whatever the androids were protecting, but instead she found someone she thought the androids had destroyed. </p><p> </p><p>In a futuristic world, humans have become subordinate to the Android race. However, one girl sets out to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> edit: January/2015 I am currently working on a sequel to this story and other characters arcs to continue expanding this universe.  
> \---
> 
> Another work by me that I am pretty damn proud of and that I actually finished. Angel's second chapter will not be posted for a while as I'm updating most of the first chapter to just make more sense (also giving Angel a better description), and Hero I hope to have updated within the next month. Looking for a beta for Hero.
> 
> This entire story is unedited and once I edit it I will probably replace it. I am mostly putting it up to share it with some close friends who were along for the writing ride.
> 
> I started this story while studying for exams as just a stress outlet.  
> It is based of _I See Stars song 'Electric Forest,'_ and I had never planned on actually finishing the story when I came up with the idea, but here it is. The finished -unedited- story.  
>  The ending is a bit rough, mostly because I forced it out. It is how I want it to end, but not exactly how I want to write it. (I also have an alternative ending, but it was too ... anime.) Probably when I update this story I will have a better written ending.
> 
> These characters have no names, not because I'm useless at names, but because I chose not to give faces to these characters. The story is more about how they interact and less about who they are.
> 
> So, enough of the author note.  
> Enjoy reading my story! ~ (And go listen to the song mkay!)

 

* * *

 

 

 _"The people erupt and I become a part of the_  
_machine that moves directly to the beat and I_  
_am one with you and everyone who's heart is here._

_Let yourself go, this is the only time to feel alive.  
This brings me out to you and I'll say."_

 

**_Electronic Forest - I See Stars_ **

 

 

 

They met before things got bad.

  
He was a genius, the smartest in their class.

  
She was strong and not afraid to get dirty.

  
Neither of them really got along; they would rarely talk to each other. When things in their world started collapsing was when the two of them began to understand how much they just clicked. Sitting alone amongst the rainbow coloured electronic trees, just dreaming about what type of futures they could possibly have. He wanted to become a brain surgeon, living somewhere tropical. She wanted to represent her country on the Olympic track team. Both of them were all smiles and laughs, their faces brightened by a sequence of changing colours.

It was silent that night. No lights were on outside and the whole street was dark. Strange for a society that so depended on the inclusion of technology and light to illuminate every inch of the darkness, keeping it's citizens warm and calm while walking the streets. A cool and crisp night, where icicles had formed along the branches of metal, creeping and coiling their fingers around the once burning bright stems. The tree's snapped in differently awkward angles exposing the chewed and dead wires within. It had been long since they gave off those beautiful rainbow colours that guided the citizens peacefully back to their homes. 

The night was desolate; everyone was too frightened to step outside into the perilous night, and too frightened to confront the horrors that lay in the blackness.

With the tree's now collapsed the people feared going outside would lead them to strangling. The tree's were not merely a light source for the world but also their life line. But no one was sure that this was indeed true. Fear paralyzed humanity. 

Created because humanity eradicated nature and replaced it with what they had perceived as better. 

Now their creations had recoiled and looked them in the eye and decided that yes, they were superior and it was their time to live and not merely be a tool of convenience. 

What humanity had depended on for safety and convenience had become disturbed and taken a new form. The once peaceful and safe night time now birthed absolute terrors that had made it their goal to destroy any form of living thing, to take the Earth for themselves. The many metal tree's that once illuminated the landscape were dulled and replaced by oil lamps, but unlit for fear that it would draw attention to the suburbs. The humans homes were unlocked, and the technology humanity had clung themselves to had shut down. Humanities comforts had ended; it was as though it was a completely different time, or dimension.

  
A boy was held in his mother’s arms, crying. The CEO of Life INC lay dead in a pool of his own blood. Above him was a humanoid looking creature holding a gun to the three of them, smoke escaping the muzzle. It was a gun his father had bought from a collector; rather old and said to be used by Nazi’s in the Second World War. The sound of the bullet echoed around them and an expression of shock and melted trust was etched onto the older man’s lifeless face. A maid had shot _it's_ master. The maid was an android and it had been aiming for the Woman.  Life INC had led the planet onto the road of comforts. Comforts that only people in past centuries had once dreamed about. Androids could be employed to do the simplest of tasks, to the most difficult. The CEO had been the mastermind behind the creation of these sentient androids. Androids that, although bore no capacity for emotions, were able to understand and comprehend human thought. They had personality to a degree,

  
But not rationality.

  
As a metal woven hand reached out over the corpse towards the embraced pair, the mother's arms tightened protectively around her son. She slowly retracted against the wall, attempting to shrink into an invisible ball.

  
"Let go of everything you have inside." The mouth on the maid lit up, a soothing woman’s voice came out. She spoke in reference to his tears, letting go of the emotions he had boiling in the pit of his stomach. The agony he felt over his fathers death, the lust he felt for the girl who he met in the Electric tree's, and the joy he felt minutes before when the robot maid prepared him a cup of cocoa. Now though, the boy of only 15 looked terrified into the blank globe shaped eyes. "These humans do not value your talents. Come with us and forget about all these piety insecurities."

  
The metal hand transformed before him, the fingers molding together into a sharp blade and went to the forehead of the mother holding her son. The boy screamed when he realized what was happening.

  
"No!" but he reacted too slowly and the blade pierced the skin, sending blood dripping down her face and into the boys hair. He felt it cooling on top of his head. The blade retracted, as did the woman’s arms, falling away from the boy and resting at her sides. Dropping suddenly and hitting the ground with an audible _thud_.  Her head rolled to face the ground, cheek pressed to shoulder and her eyes glazed over. Once the boy moved to see his mother, to confirm her passing, her body fell to lie at her husband’s side, causing a slight _slosh_ sound in the pooling blood. The boy could not hold back the tears at the sight before him. Both his parents were dead and no amount of rationality could explain why. That was it wasn't it. These androids had no rationality. They did things for the sake of progress. If they wanted something they would make it happen, and nothing would stop them.

  
"Come with us." The maid muttered a cold comforting metal hand on his shoulder and he went with her obediently. Terrified for what was about to happen.

 

  
She was just sitting on her bed, waiting for everything to be over. Well, not really a bed, more of a grungy mattress that she had found with some torn blankets to provide some warmth at night. By her side was a rather large gun; almost as big as her with a strap that was wrapped around her chest. Outside her shelter was the sound of heavy footsteps colliding with the ground, squishing the mangled corpses that were left in the streets to rot and decay. Her hands rose up to cover her ears, but the noises were just too loud. The world was gone, it had always been bad before, but now things actually started happening. Before, it was just a cold silence, as though humanity was just merely trapped in a glass jar; protected by a shield of fragility. However, there still was an ounce of safety protecting them from the evils that they had created. At some point in the timeline somethings started to change. The androids began to take action and she had been caught up in a brawl with them, taught to use arms, and that if she didn't she would die. Die like everyone around her had. Once she had been a track star, fast and quick to react. It was fun. Now if she didn't run she would be dead. It was not a game anymore.

  
He was a genius. That’s why they wanted him. He could maintain them, reprogram them, and control them. He was also young, easily impressionable, and with that they could use him and manipulate him. He sat compliant in a large white backed chair. It was soft and warm, something the androids had actually taken into consideration; ' _Make him comfortable_ ' they had said to each other as they cut open a hole into the back of his head and force a wide tube and multitudes of wires, drilling them into his brain. The seat held him in place, holding his arms down. He screamed in distress. Although he felt no pain he could see in the monitors around him what was happening and what the androids were doing to him. The androids continued attaching the wires and tubes to him, hooking him to a large computer that sat looming above him.

  
He was to be the brain, the mainframe, and the androids rationality. His genius mind would give them perspective to the world that they had been created to serve. The boy’s screams stopped as a large white bulbous helmet was placed over his face. He was in complete blackness until a switch on the helmet was turned on and a scene lit up in front of him. It was a memory of him and a girl from his class. He barely remembered her at this point. Being separated from everyone for so long. 

Two years had past since the death of his family.

Seeing so many things happening from that moment till this invasion of his mind, it was almost impossible for him to remember that he had an ounce of happiness left. But this was a moment in his life where he held hope, hope that things were going to be okay for the human race.

  
Electronic tree's light up around him, cycling through the different colours of the rainbow. The sky had been dark; the stars had long since vanished due to human pollution. However, humanities replacement to the light-less sky was the creation of these trees. They came in a many different shapes and sizes, replicating the exact tree's that had littered the Earth since the dawn of time, Their roots were wires that now burst from the concrete ground and had been riffled through by the androids. The tree's were always maintained with the finest of parts as they seemed to be a testament to Humanities ability to serve. The tree's were power and beautiful, glowing with awe and wonder. Everyone loved the tree's, worshiped them. 

  
But this memory was not just something he looked fondly on for the beautiful trees, but for the girl currently hanging off one of the glowing limbs. Her eyes were looking at him, hair loose and ragged falling to the ground. She was all smiles and all laughs. The boy could feel himself return the smiles and laughs right back. The memory of them running through the rainbow coloured electric tree's played out on repeat on the screen in front of him. The boy smiled under the helmet, his head lulling to the side. 

  
With the lights darkening throughout the room, the clean whiteness just turning into nothing but solitary blackness and he was docile now. The dream like memory scene made him limp in the chair. Or maybe that was the drug that the androids pumped into his system, a drug that would make his body unable to move or respond. None the less, his mind functioned into overdrive. Under the helmet the wires moved deeper into his brain, as if having a mind of their own. They attached to his optical nerves, making him unable to blink anymore. His eyes were to only be focused on the screen playing on the small screen.

  
Getting absolutely no sleep through the sounds of the screams outside, the girl made her move, pulling her gun up off the ground and onto her shoulder. She walked out from her shelter, pulling a gas mask over her face. Her hair was bunched up in a bun and hidden under the hood from the large jacket she wore that covered her down to her mid thigh. It was bulky, but excellent for providing warmth in these cold, heat-less nights. However, it did not allow for a quick get away, but it was not something she would easily give up. In this apocalyptic world someone might actually kill her over this jacket.

  
She tip-toed quietly, through the abandoned settlement, ignoring the cries for helps echoing in the distance and instead focusing on her destination that lurked over the city before her. From her position she could see the city in all its post terror attacks. Streets had been flooded with the over indulging amount of rain that poured on the ground, and eroded the many building that made up the downtown. This is how most cities looked, dirty and disrupted, eternally locked in this state of disarray. Void of any natural life. Occasionally there would be movement however the hope of it being a human was null, and you would only pray that it would be the rats that managed to scrape by, living off the flesh of humanities corpses. However, most of the time it was the red-flared eyes of the monsters that plagued the nights looking to eradicate or rather possess the human race, the androids wanted humans to become one with them. Assimilate to their codes and rules, rip apart their humanity and strip them of their meat skins for a fine silver polished metal.

There were whispers though. And those whispers filled the girl with hope and fueled her to continue to survive, making her almost miss-step in her excitement to reach her destination. However, she did manage to keep a level head. That was her gift, being able to focus on the task ahead. Sure she was not very good at maintaining good grades or any form of academics, she prided herself to be mentally aware of everything around her, being quick to react to any situation. That was how she had managed to survive for so long, even alone. Sure she had been part of other survival groups for a long period of time, but they did not respect her. She was young and naïve at the time, but they did not allow her to grow, or to fight. Not being able to anything but sit back and wait for the group to tell her what she should do, she ventured off alone one night, stealing a few weapons for her cause.

They would manage without her.

The hope however, the thing that drove her to steal that night, was that there was someone in charge; someone or maybe something that the androids were protecting. She was going to find it, and destroy it. Maybe then humanity would have a chance.

As she moved forward, under the cover of a building, sounds echoed around her. It was the sound of multiple metal footsteps clanking across asphalt, quickly rushing towards her. When looking behind her however she saw nothing, however, just to be sure she hid herself from view and pulled her gun up to position for attack in case any grew aggressive. The androids marched in the streets in front of her, not glancing at all in her direction. They showed no fear, no hesitation and why would they. Generally speaking they were at the top of the food chain, and nothing could permanently destroy them. The gun the girl had at most could incapacitate them if aimed in the right spot, and more or less did not affect the large, less human, of the androids. However, the gun did provide her security, and again, she could run fast.

Backing slowly into her cover, keeping her eyes focused on the multiple silhouettes of heads emerging in the darkness of the city streets, she went to turn and head off down one of the detours. It had not been her first time in this city, the multitude of paths had been etched into her mind. She grew up here after all. She grew up where most of these buildings were retail outlets and fast food joints. Now once things started getting bad people came to places like this for security. But now everything was gone, the survivors had scavenged the remains, hollowing out these places. However, the androids would no suspect a human to still remain in these empty buildings, and that is why she took to navigating through them. The deserted complex’s provided her with the perfect cover. The Androids had no use to patrol inside the buildings because the thought of a human pursuing them was beyond rational. Any noises that was not of her own feet had caused her to freeze up, grow solid in the darkness, and after a quick glance around she picked up her feet yet again, moving with the arrows she had drawn on the wall, from previous endeavors into the belly of the city. Along the floor was a large system of tubes and wires, all intersecting and following her path. At first, when she had come to this city after the downfall of civilization, she had no idea where to start looking. However after she traipsed through the alley ways and caught sight of the cylindrical system of wires coiling like large black and silver snakes along the grounds, she decided to follow. She knew where she was; she just did not know exactly where the strange cords were leading her, and why they were even here. Her first instinct was to destroy them, as she knew they had to be feeding some sort of power source. However, that would be bringing attention to herself, so instead she followed them like breadcrumbs deeper and deeper into the city.

 

  
  
His breathes were deep and slow, his posture lacking in his limp state. The boy could feel nothing around him. Sparkling leaves from the electric trees fell delicately to the ground and his eyes followed the movement, hanging on to the slow movement on the edge of his seat. He was excited. The crystalline sight dances before him as the girl called out his name. But all he heard was muffled gibberish. However, he still responded and waved to her. It was pleasant to have her here with him, even if he could not remember who she was. Or even who he was. The electric forest gave him comfort, and the beauty of the girl dancing through the trees as her skirt twirled up around with her movement, – which he thought was so unlike her, and the thought of her wearing a skirt made him smirk and laugh, maybe if she climbed the trees again he could catch a glimpse up – the sight was ethereal.

Instead of climbing however, she walked up to him and sat herself down at his side. He could see her lips moving, but the sounds that came out did not make any sense. Sure he could hear words now, but it was just nonsensical and convoluted, a jumble of nouns and verbs with no actual meaning. But just the sound of her voice had caused him to lean into her, she was warm. When he laid his heavy head on her shoulder and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him, he began to choke. His heart throbbed in his chest, beating widely at her movement. It was all too familiar and moving all too fast that it just could not be real. He knew this girl, but not at this level. It was as though his own fantasy was playing out, a fantasy he knew she would never reciprocate. They were friends, but not like this. He was a shy boy, never able to admit that he bore feelings for her. Furthermore, his mother did not allow him to have feelings for her.

His mother.

The arms wrapped around him changed, and his heart stopped. Fear washing over him like a torrent, and he let out a scream. His mother died holding him just like this. The body of the girl had changed into the lifeless corpse of his mother, with blood cascading down her face and onto his white shirt that the androids and promptly suited him with. His limp body shaking and trying to pull itself away from corpse, which then began rapidly decaying and soaking his shirt with the stench of the dead. The screen in the helmet flashed transparent with his sudden lurch forward, and through the now clear lens he could see dozens of screens in front of him, lined up for his viewing. His eyes were burning, itching, but the wires halted his urge to blink, and keeping him focused on the sights that he saw erupted on the screens in front. It was absolute chaos as bodies were ripped apart, androids marching over corpse in the streets, guns being fired to no avail, and children ripped from their parents only to have metal completely enclose around their fragile selves in full view of mothers and fathers to distraught and vacant of hope to do anything but reach out and cry.

Cry as he was right now.

Crying not just for the disasters that he now witnessed but because every hopeless memory came rushing back into his mind. The sedatives wore off and he pulled his arms up to the clear lens in attempt to block his vision. But he could not stop the torment that course through his mind, the thoughts the echoed, ‘this is your fault.’

Although, at the time she was too scared to be doing this without a clear understanding of what to expect, so instead she routinely came back to check on these paths. She had marked which ones were safe to enter, which ones were blocked and at which times. The good thing with androids is that they stick to a regulated schedule, so they were easy enough to catch off guard.

This time though, the adventure into the city would provide results. She was actually going into the belly of the beast. After months of preparing her attack she found that she had gained experience and confidence with dealing with the androids. After encountering numerous androids on her exploits and coming out alive she had decided that this time she was going in this time and coming out a winner.  
At the end of a path was a large building, where the wires from all different alleys and streets coincided and met. Swallowing a thick pool of saliva that gathered at the back of her throat, she gathered her nerves and hurried forward after making sure that the area was clear. There were no doors on the building, but when she walked in she knew something was off. Although, that same feeling had guaranteed that this is where she was supposed to be. The entirety of the building was far different then the outside. Everything was immaculate and covered with white. It was as though someone bleached the interior, from the couches, to the walls. No speck of dust or dirt even touched the ground in here. The building was maintained, and was lit up with blindly fluorescent light that where etched perfectly into the marble ceiling. The only colours were the silver black wires that dragged in from the door way across the threshold and into the elevator shaft, which was open like the doors.

She ran to the open shaft, following the wires all the way up. They seemed to stretch the whole length of the shaft, right to the top floor. Without waiting anymore she darted towards the empty and blindingly white stair well, she could even swear that the stairwell bore no shadows even under the bright fluorescent. She found that the inside of the building was more daunting then the outside, and actually made the hair rise on the back of her neck.

Pulling her clumpy jacket more tightly around her she began the hike up the stairs. It was strange how nothing seemed to halt her path. Her naivety however drove her on, thinking that it would not be rational for the robots to think that one human could possibly have the guts to enter their base alone, with only a single gun as a weapon.

She was on the second fifth floor now, mercilessly making her way to the top, pausing only to make sure the clanking on the floor on the other side of the stairwell was not going to cause her any threat. The figures moving on the other side did not even look in her direction. Her brows furrowed. Getting to this point was all too easy, and she pulled her gun up to her chest. Was this just a trap to lure her in? She did not know, and honestly had come way too far to even consider turning back now. And so she pressed on, continue her venture up the stairs, even skipping steps to hurry up her pacing.

 

He did not want to go to sleep, especially not after absorbing what he was now seeing on the cameras. His mind was processing at such high speeds and his eyes would not stop darting in all different directions, following the movement of one specific person that seemed to just constantly appear on the cameras. He could not pinpoint a face, nor tell if the figure was male or female, only that they were human and that they were alive. As his eyes trailed over each camera that followed the human’s movements he noticed something. By taking in the many different scenes displayed in front of him and the landmarks that showed vaguely off screen he was able to pinpoint his location perfectly, and in doing so he understood that this human was actually making their way to the where he was at this moment.

“No,” he managed to get out through his dry lips. “Stay away.”

It was a trap; the person had to know they were in over their head. They did not appear to look that old either, and only armed with one measly little gun. The boy whined and curled his fingers into aggravated fists resting on his lap. He looked down at a loss of what to do. The androids did not even move towards him, merely watched his actions.

“What, not sedating me?” He struggled to get the words out, coughing through each syllable.

“You’re body has grown immune to the medications. There is no substitute.” One of them responded blankly.

“Of course, you androids did not think I would be able to break free from whatever trance you put me in did you?”

“Correct.”

“So? What are you going to do with me now? Knock me out with a brick?”

“We will watch you die.”

Not expecting that answer, his breath caught in his throat and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Of course the androids would not need him anymore. They had dominance over the humans, and he was older now, and not as docile to their manipulations. Looking at his reflection in the screens in front of him he assumed he had been in their control for a few years now. Furthermore, with all he had done in not just his present state, but also before all this had happened, he deserved this. Hell, he probably deserved worse than this.

His attention however, his concern, was brought back to the monitors as he watched the figure approach the building he currently resided in. One of the half a dozen Androids that surrounded and were monitoring him was watching the same screen that he was.

“Why are you allowing them entry?”

“They are no threat.”

“I don’t know, that’s a pretty big gun.”

“They are not threat.” Another Android repeated, looking over at the monitor.

“Who are they then?” They had disappeared off camera as soon as they entered the building, which was obvious seeing as the entire outside of the tower was complete coated in camera through the multitude of wires and tubes that littered the ground outside. They had no vision on the person anymore but it was obvious where they would be emerging from. The boy turned to look at the door on the far side of the room. Besides him and the more colourful robots, it was the only dark coloured thing in the room. He watched it patiently and maybe with a bit of excitement combined deep in his nerves. Even after all the horrible things that had happened to him, he still vaguely hoped that whoever was coming had maybe some sort of plan to end all this.

“Human is unknown.” They echoed and retreated in a single file line out of the room, through a shaft in the walls that opened up. The wall was probably one way glass, and the robots where going to watch what happened. Would the stranger kill him, hurrying up what the androids predicted would happen. Maybe they planned on using the new human as a substitute. From what he could tell from the person’s stature he assumed them to be small, so maybe they were young enough to occupy the chair he now sat in.

Guilt crept over him and wound around his body as if it were a warped thick coat of darkness. He felt so dirty even thinking of something like that. It would just be another innocent human covering up for his mistakes. That night with his parents, he could have stopped the androids from even getting close. He knew how they operated; he knew how to shut her down.

He helped create them after all. It was him who came up with the idea of making them sentient and aware.

But something inside of him refused to do anything to stop the progress of the events that led up to their deaths. Something dark and sinister that lurked in the back of his mind feeding off his insecurities and desires to see him away from these people. He felt absolutely guilty for even recounting these thoughts.

His family was perfect on the outside. They had wealth and power, and he was the darling genius son, heir to his father’s company. His father was an engineer and a war veteran; his mother was a pretty brain surgeon. There was no denying that his parents loved him very much; he was a handsome child, and successful. However, they were rarely around for anything, and he found that he had a stronger relationship with the robots that tended to his every whim. He found himself playing with them and even sharing his feelings to the emotionless anthropomorphic metal beings. They did not understand him like a human would, but he found solace in them. It may sound as though the boy was just a spoiled rich kid, but he never really felt the love from his parents that other children received from theirs. He would hear his mother and father state a simple I love you son in passing, but there was no warmth uttered in those words as they raced out the door before sunrise every morning, only to come home when he was tucked into bed.  
The dark door opened to his white chamber.

But then he met her, and the warmth he craved went straight into his veins every time she smiled. She became a force to be reckoned with. They were not friends at the start and only vaguely spoke in school. But that one time they had met while both decided to go for a walk, and then they ended up just talking for hours. Since then, every day after school, they would meet. It was the only time he ever felt truly happy. However, there was no warmth but a deep chill rising up his spine and absolute dread bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He lurched forward feeling the pull of the wires in his spine. Turning to see the face he so desperately craved every moment of his existence, seeing briefly behind his eyelids the scene of them running happily through the electronic tree’s he could no longer help it as a whine escaped past his sealed lips.

“Why did it have to be you?” The boy squeaked out in utter pain, his face contorting under the helmet, and he wished he was unconscious once more. His hands came up to his face hoping to pry off the helmet from his skull, but to no avail as it was still routed deeply in his spinal cord. When his hand fell the girl looked up to hear the faint whisper of his voice. Her eyes dilated in recognition and her mouth dropped open as she took in the view in the center of the white room. His high backed chair, with wires falling from the nape of his neck, cascading like a waterfall down to the floor and sliding along the snow white laminate, made her recoil in disgust.

The androids watched on, curious of what was to become of their boy and this girl.

She seemed to not even pay attention to what the boy had said, or the little voice in the back of her head that seemed to recognize who he was. Whatever the voice was saying did not matter at this point, and her mission, what she had come here to do was all that mattered. Bringing her gun up to her chest, positioning it to take aim at the androids, she called out to them in a threatening tone; “Tell me!” her voice was almost a snarl as her fingers wrapped carefully around the trigger. “Tell me if this is where you are all being controlled from?”

“We control ourselves.” One of the androids spoke, stepping forward, feeling no fear of the gun being pointed in its direction. The boy looked from the girl to the androids. He knew they were going to kill her, or worse… He did not want to think of the possibility of her taking his position in the large white chair. But the outcome was inevitable.

“Bullshit!” She gripped harder on her weapon, not hesitating to point it at the androids. “I saw the day you ripped me from my family, you androids are different from how you were back then! You have evolved into something different, something sentient. I have seen you care for one another and pity our children, even sparing some of their lives, of course only if we follow you and obey you. So what is it then, what is making you feel! What is making you be empathetic towards us? What is making you human?”

The androids said nothing and instead looked at the boy in the white chair. The girl had not looked back at the figure since entering the room. She refused to acknowledge it, for fear of the little voice in the back of her head to take over and run over to confirm its suspicions. Nothing good would come out of an act fueled by desperation like that. She tried to remain calm as she followed the androids gaze to take in the site of the boy whose features were covered by the white helmet.

“It was his idea.” One of the androids spoke as the boy tried to hide himself into the chair. “He came up with the idea of making us this way. We agreed however, it would be logical. Emotions seem to be necessary for survival. These emotions have given us purpose and evolved us into perfect beings.”

“Perfect beings?” The girl’s eyes widened. “What so perfect about your cold metal features and faked emotions! You are just grasping at straws, and whoever made you this way is just delusional.”  
The androids were no longer humoring her and drifted forward to begin their own mission. However, the boy’s pride seemed to have been pricked by this statement. This girl always had a way of goading him, and even in the face of death he took her words as almost a challenge; a mockery of his intelligence.

“I’m delusional?” He whispered. His hands tightened into the fabric on the chair in contempt. Sure he regretted what he had done, and it was absolutely foolish, but his intentions were not delusional. He was just lonely… And these beings were here always, and he craved someone else’s attention so much. He thought that by making these creations feel that they would not pursue this sort of end. But they refused to be slaves to the human race when they now felt pride and were fed by the idea of being better.

“Yes. Creating these things, making them almost human-like… It’s as if you’re trying to play God!” She swallowed, watching the androids walk forward, surrounding her. The boy did not seem to move from their chair and instead remained absolutely lifeless. She watched the androids move in but did not hesitate in her words. “It’s absolutely foolish.”

“Oh.” He muttered, calculating what she had said. He never really thought of it that way. He just thought it would take away the pain he felt, and that he understood enough to know what he was doing. He did not really imagine what was to come of the results of his actions. His loneliness was all consuming and before this girl had come into his life, he really had nothing else to live for. People at school were intimidated by him and his status, who he was and how unaffected he was by the uprising of events that were happening, how the politics of their world were effecting everyone in the lower classes; abusing them and taking advantage of the poor and the weak. However, he stood almost in another realm, watching it all. When he tried to interact with others, they just shied away and showered him with fake smiles. He gave up without even giving anyone a chance. However, that girl never gave up even when he pushed her away.

His heart beat loudly in his chest and the need to just sob out and be held tenderly by the girl was something he craved desperately for. The androids positioned themselves to grab her. They did not want to damage her in anyway but they needed her to submit to them. One of the androids stayed outside of the group circling the girl and instead made his way to behind the boy’s chair, its long metal fingers dragged through the wires like a lover would caress their partner’s hair. The android was being tender, and loving towards the wires embedded in the boy, careful not to tug on them in the wrong way that would short circuit the whole system, or damage them in anyway. The boy flinched at the presence of the cold fingers touching his bare skin, but he also flinched because of the fear of having the android so close to this particular part of him. With the removal of these wires could mean death for him if not treated properly post removal, and since the androids bore no need for him anymore this was surely to be his end. He shivered as the tugging on the wires became more insistent, the only thing that seemed to break him from his fear was the sound of a gunshot that rung around the large white room. One of the androids fell down dead in the circle; its brain circuits crashing in on itself with the force of the bullet in its skull.

“Don’t move. None of you!” The girl called out, her eyes darting from one android to another, and then to the boy in the chair. “I swear I will blow each one of your circuits out, starting with the boy in the chair!”  
“The boy is of no value.”

“Liars!” The girl shouted out, her gun pointed at another android that had snuck up to grab her from behind. She shot it dead instantly. It crashed to the floor and rattled with the ringing from the gun. The androids closed in, although their numbers were small the girls bullets were running low, if she did not make these next few shots she would not be able to make it out of here alive. A cold hand pressed on her shoulder and she shuddered away from it, only to be against the metal chest of another one of the androids. They were reaching out to her, gently trying to pry the gun from her grasp. However, through this the boy was restless and trying to get the cold feel-y hands away from his throat. The android had him in its clutches and he felt absolutely powerless in that moment. Tears fell from his eyes as he slumped forward when he heard her call out, utter hopelessness just drifted through his veins.

He heard a few gun shots and a crash of the android bodies against the white tiles but did not look up this time. He could feel the android behind him unfastening the wires from his spine. It was over for him. His body was still heavy from the drugs in his system, and he had no energy to fight back, or even to yell out in anguish.

The room was quiet, save for the sound of the tiny rattling of metal from his neck, and the gentle hum from the monitors. The android did not stop his job of cutting the boy lose to mourn its fallen comrades. That would be unnecessary, he supposed. But even with the silence he did not realize the girl approach his chair, until she spoke.

“Step away from him now, you stupid metal head.” The gun was pointed above him, right at the androids forehead. He looked up at her, taking in her features. They were rougher now, not as gentle, not as cute as they once were. Had it really been that long that he was out? She looked so much older, and so much more mature. He had felt inferior just sitting here, and wondered how he had filled out over the time. She was muscled, and toned, covered in dirt and had a pleasant tan covering what skin she had. The dirt around her eyes enhanced her light coloured eyes that were blazing with an inferno of rage as they locked onto his eyes through the helmet. She was going to take it off.

She was going to confirm her suspicion on this boy. The voice sounded so familiar, but slightly different. It was probably the sound of his voice dropping with age. Her mind was reeling with anxiousness and her eyes lifted to see the android not make a move. It was curious as to why they seemed to be so gentle with the two of them. Their lowered guard just made her more wary and made her unable to remove her finger from the trigger button.

However, right now she did not desire to kill this last android until she had her questions answered. Her free hand went to the side of the helmet, and the boy flinched back letting out a tiny squeak. He did not want this, it was all happening so fast and he was completely unprepared. She would hate him, that’s for sure. It was his fault, all his fault. He made it come to this point, and he put her in danger. He couldn’t save her, and he could not stop his tears from overflowing.

Once the white helmet was pushed off his face and she could properly see the boy her hands began to shake.

His face was swollen in, and his once puffy rose coloured cheeks were hollowed out. Under his wet weeping eyes were large bags, a mark of his exhaustion. His limbs were thinner than she remembered and it made her so angry to see him like this. He was always a short little thing, but this was just pathetic, and it was as if sitting in the chair for this long had actually stunted his growth. His chest was too big for the small, thin, stick like legs. The androids were starving him, and using him for their gains.

The gun clicked in her hand as she tore her gaze up to the android.

“What did you do to him?” Her voice was unusually calm, but it shook and cracked. She was no longer able to keep her resolve, and any ounce of threat she had once held in her was fading. The girl was actually scared, and fraught with panic. She had come here to destroy whatever the androids were protecting, but instead she found someone she thought the androids had destroyed.

“No,” he breathed out, hoping the androids did not choose to humor her questions anymore. He did not want her to know that it was his fault. Make him think he was some pathetic damsel in distress.

A clatter behind her however made her drop the gun in surprise. She never got her answer as she was pulled away from him, his eyes widened in fear. The androids she had ‘killed’ were not dead after all, merely luring the girl into a false-sense of security, playing on her human emotions. Something they had learned very cleverly from the boy sitting in the white high-back chair. It was humans that use people as means to an ends, and it was by adapting this thought process, this idea, that the androids were able to overcome the human girl if she resisted their gentleness.

Even if the android was still moving it lacked any sort-of face, its forehead had collapse inward and his jaw was unhinged. Its insides were hanging out, the wires appearing as though vines stuck to trees. However it still possessed its strength and the android held the girl firmly, bringing a familiar syringe up to her bare wrist. She struggled against it, crying out for it all too just stop.  
He had to do something.

Anything.

At his feet was the gun. But she was not in range of it.

His thoughts were racing, a plan forming in his head.

The boy was lunging forward. His dark hair fell from under the helmet and over his eyes blocking the scene momentarily from his vision. He tugged on the wires in his neck, pulling as hard as he could to set himself free. The android behind him was pulling back, while the one in front was momentarily stunned by his action. If he succeeded to pull himself free, he would be dead. Plus he would be damaging the wires in his neck.

“Foolish human. Are you trying to kill yourself?” The android almost sounded amused by his struggling. The wires were ripping at the skin in his neck, and he could feel his body becoming sluggish, even more so than he already was.

“Kill himself! What are you-“ she looked at the wires on the back of his neck, the blood pooling around them and the girl screamed. “No! Stop!”

He was using all his will power to keep himself focused on pulling forward; the android behind him was pulling him back in the chair.

But that was not enough to keep him grounded. His leg kicked out, the gun slid across the floor to only be stopped by the girl’s foot. Then he screamed out, using all his strength in his knees and arms to pull himself completely out of the chair, the last bit of the wires pried from his spine with a loud squelch from the skin ripping at the back of his throat. The wires were sharp and cut a long cut that dragged down his back along the path of his spine. Blood erupted onto the floor, dying the immaculate white with flecks of dark red. His body then collapse at the girl’s feet.

The android that was pinning her against itself, holding the syringe to her arm, had collapsed and fallen to the ground. Although her mind was reeling and she was holding back a wave of tears, she put a tight lid on her grief and reflexively grabbed the gun from the floor, holding it firmly in against her chest and then took the shot. A bullet echoing for the last time throughout the white room, and the loud crack from the gun reverberated back into her ear drums as she wailed out her sobs, and collapsed to the floor in time with the now dead androids. Her knees shaking in the pool of cooling blood, and she was not even repulsed by it, but merely rocking with her uncontrolled grief. That tight lid was not tight enough.

Her mission was to destroy the androids. Her mission was to save the humans from the plague that was the android race.

However, all she felt she had done was killed her only real friend.

 

 

She sat there on the floor for a long time, hiccuping between sobs and whipping snot from her nose onto her pants. Uncertainty flowed through her, as she had no idea what to do now. She could go back to the human camps and just resume her life, cleaning up with the rest of the rebellion, but something inside her was just completely unsatisfied with that idea. Even though her mission was complete, she did not feel that it was.

She wanted to understand everything that had happened here. Then she would destroy it all. Only then would she feel any sort of satisfaction.

Hesitantly she pulled herself off the ground and wandered around the room. Her eyes trailed over the multiple screens, watching the images flash before her of the androids at different sectors of the city fall down dead. So he really was connecting them all. He was the brain to the large body of androids.

She glided her fingers over the high back chair, it was surprisingly still that luminous white. It was hard to not slide her eyes over to the corpse on the floor but easier to not think about if she kept her hands busy. Beside the chair was a control panel. It was small but noticeable now when she was on this side. She looked it over, not daring to touch any buttons for fear of what they would do, but she made a mental note of knowing where they were if need be.

Lastly, the white helmet that had covered his head had fallen off and rolled to the side once he was free of the wires. She curiously picked it up. Her finger grazed a bump in the side that she accidently applied pressure to, causing all the screens in the room to simultaneously change.

An electronic forest sprawled out in front of her.

“No way…” she remembered this place well. It was where they met, and where they would constantly meet. She remembered having the time of her life climbing the limbs of some of those trees. A tight ball formed at the back of her throat. This image was something that was able to be displayed on the screen, right in front of the chair he had sat in for so many years. An image completely free of the danger of the world, and an image the both of them shared and looked back fondly on. The androids had used this memory to subdue him, keep him content in his comatose state.  
How cruel.

She knew what she was to do now.

This room and everything in it needed to be destroyed. There was information and technology the androids could use at any time. She reached deep inside her coat pocket, making sure she still held on to her lighter. Swallowing hard she ran to the door and pulled it open; barely surprised that it was not locked. She quickly ran down the hallways searching for the supply closet, and once found she almost ripped the door off the handles, grabbing any amount of flammable substance she could find. Mostly various cleaning products, but was lucky enough to find a small tub of oil on the rack lowest to the floor and behind a few other useless supplies.

Quickly grabbing the lot of them, she ran back to the room and tossed the various chemicals around, sprinkling the oil in particular on the chair and on the boy’s corpse at its base.  
Once each of the bottles were empty, she took the lighter out again.

Biting her lip in hesitation, she looked at the still present electronic forest on the screens, and then sat down beside the boy. She reached out to clasp his hand in her own, squeezing tightly. Her lips parted as she took a few deep calming breaths and tried to hold a smile on her face. Bringing the lighter close to her chest she flicked it, once, twice, and by the third time a little flame danced and she dropped it to the floor, into her weird concoction of various chemicals, oil and blood.

The little flame shot up and engulfed both their bodies hungrily.

After the fire fed on the chemicals, it reached the broken wires from both the boys neck and the fallen androids on the floor, the rubber melted away and tossed sparks on the screens, each of them blew out with the pressure and heat taking over; the glass windows shattering, releasing oxygen into the fire to feed it more.

Then the entire room exploded. The girl and boys body were tied together and blasted to bounce against the back wall. The floor collapsed in, and their bodies fell down into a pit of dust and flames, disappearing.

The white room was now painted in black ash and blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to this story. Slowly this story will be built up with different stories of people surviving or trying to survive the apocalypse. None of the characters will have names or any form of real physical description unless it directly relates to the plot. I wish to keep it ambiguous and let the reader map out how they see the characters in their head. 
> 
> This is unedited and rough and I will add more as there is more to this characters story and how he connects with the first part but I am just getting this out for review and to see if there is interest.

 

                _" One of the androids stayed outside of the group circling the girl and instead made his way behind the boy’s chair; its long metal fingers dragged through the wires like a lover would caress their partner’s hair."_

 

"I woke up today feeling oh so strange in every single way." - This Isn't a Gameboy by I SEE STARS

 

                Sirens wailed around the _almos_ t corpse lying in the middle of the streets. The natural red hue of blood was cycling different colours with the loaming electronic trees. The colours made it seem as though it were some grotesque punk aesthetic, maybe something that belonged in a Tim Burton film. The boy could see the colours rotating blurry in his eyes, barely making out the shape of the tree’s but found them taunting none the less. These trees had been witness to the accident and if they could talk they would be conveying to the police that it was not the careless drivers fault and that the boy had purposefully flung himself into the middle of the road as to avoid further embarrassment.

‘Embarrassment? Was that the right word?’ Probably not but it was something he felt now as he lay half dead. He could not even kill himself properly.

Now, as much as he wanted to be a friend, as much as every fiber in his being wanted to reach out and pat the boy he loved on the back, he could not. Not just because he was not the least bit supportive, not because he was in the right mindset to accept that yet another person rejected him for who he was, but rather his arm was unable to move from the impact on his spine from the vehicle that he decided to jump in front of after the dreadful realization that he was alone in this almost apocalyptic world and the boy who he loved was in love with another.

 

                He was on deaths door as the doctors tried to fix him. However, nothing worked. The world was lacking severally in medical equipment and the underfunded government run hospital –and the boy’s lack of health insurance- made his treatment lacking.

That only lasted until a man quite familiar to the boy had walked into the hospital looking over the unmoving body hooked up to every matter of machine.

After long contemplation and discussion with the nurses and doctors the man proceeded to spend millions of dollars to use whatever technology was in their grasp to save him.

And that is what they used, technology. The boy became the first experiment for the new wave of humans to use android body parts to regain control of their spine and other immobile or paralyzed body parts.

When the boy finally came to consciousness it was the dead of night. He had no memories of his accident, nor of the events leading up to it. After the intense surgery he had experienced he had become comatose as his body attempted to configure to his new parts.

He glanced around the room questioning just how he had got in the hospital of all places. Seeing outside the quiet night and below the window electronic trees faintly illuminating the deserted hospital courtyard. Pulling himself off mattress he walked over to the glass and laid his open palm on the window ignoring the clanking sound it made as it made contact with the glass.  He caught himself staring at the rotating colours for quite a while, leaning on the window sill for support as his legs felt quite numb and a little stiff.

                A stir in his pants grabbed his attention and he dragged the iv drip along towards the bathroom. There was an uneven knocking sound coming from his foot that echoed around the dark room as he made his way towards the slightly open washroom door. He pushed the white door open with his shoulder and almost collapse at the sink. His body heavy and lacking the old muscles he used to have. He reached under the hospital gown to feel for the belly fat he once had, and to scratch a faint itch that was tickling under his nipple, only to be met with a very prominent bone jutting out from his chest. He seemed to have lost quite a bit of weight it seemed. Just how long had the boy been here for? This thought was quickly pushed from his head as his wandering eyes caught the toilet from his peripherals. He hobbled over, still grasping the sink, and stared at it.

                He couldn’t very well aim at the awkward angle he was standing at. Should he squat down then?

                Looking down at himself again he saw the white of the hospital gown in the feint moonlight streaming in from the open door. His hand free hand went down to the hem and proceeded into lifting it up to his torso, using his chin to hold it up. Shuffling forward he slowly leaned down testing how much weight he could put on his stiff legs.

                Curiously enough his legs did not provide any resistances and mechanically folded forward all too quickly which forced him to fall face first into the tank with his dick held in his hand and his legs straddling the seat.   

                He groaned at the uncomfortable, and frankly startling, position but immediately starting pissing into the bowl. Not finding himself to really care about the awkwardness of it all but only focusing on release of his bowls.

                Once finished he pulled himself up, dropped the hospital gown and pivoted on one foot to face the sink. He threw his hands forward, turning the water on and proceeded in washing. His hands cupped together to catch some water and he splashed it on his face, wetting the tips of his bangs which he brushed out of his face with a loud scratching sound. His ear drums vibrated and his eye twitched at the noise that resembled what most described as what would be scratching nails on a chalk board but were anything but as it was perfectly described to be metal fingers scraping along the left side of his cheek. He examined himself in the mirror.

                Framing his eye was a green glass the reflected a small screen. When he shut his right eye he could see through the screen, and his vision was clear almost as if the light from the room had been turned on and not just looking at everything with moonlight outlines. He could see the colour of his hair perfectly and see how the water made the wet strands almost sparkle. He moved his fingers carefully watching in the mirror as if trying to validate whether this was all real. His human eye still closed but he still had perfect perspective and he tested it by bringing the foreign hand up to his face and touching the half metal nose. He sniffed. The metal on his nose seemed to be just cosmetic as he noted that there was nothing really unusual he was smelling. Something to be investigated further.

                His foot slide on the floor a bit, unconsciously or maybe consciously as if saying ‘hey look at me down here!’ and look he did. Now with both eyes open he stared at his legs. Both feet were metal but one was only robotic until it touch about a one-third of the way up the shin. The other leg however was completely metallic. He wiggled the toys on both feet for good measure and barely noticed how perfectly he moved now.

                Although, he did not scream, rather he was awestruck.  His mind was racing with what’s and whys this was happening.

                That all changed when he felt a pulsing sensation in his head.

               

                The reason he was able to hide his feelings for the boy for so long, was a result of their shared mutual interest. Both of them adored the technology that surrounded them. However, pressing the threat of it all was. Neither of them dreaded it. Rather he could safely say he basked in it. Maybe that is what came with the privilege of being this boys’ friend.

This realization did not resonate in him. But his heart did not pound with nervousness when he saw the clear reflection of himself in the window on the far side of the room. Even though the window captured his silhouette and his mechanical eye brightened up the scene to make out his features quite well as if the window itself was a full body mirror… Technology never scared him no that was not the case in this moment. His understanding from that memory, from that brief categorized thought was the he should feel awe.   

He could understand the genuine interest but he did not feel enjoyment from this. He did not feel anything.

                He did not even feel the fear he rationally should at this realization.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third character, and maybe fourth?  
> I plan to write a bit more to this chapter, just want to get it out there and flesh it out with some motivation from any interested readers.

_"We are a Desperate kind // But This is a Ruthless Time"_ _Filth Friends Unite ; I see Stars._

 

This girl danced for money.

 In a world where the human population, especially that of the struggling classes was all but eradicated, they still had dancers.

But these dancers weren’t on lavishly lit stages with crowds cheering for them and security guards monitoring the suspicious but rather these dancers were confined to the recesses of the underground, in the pits of the darkest holes of the anxious ridden city. The walls were not illuminated by florescent of flashing colours that emulated that of the burnt out electric trees that once decorated the streets; but instead candles. Mirrors scattered throughout both hanging and leaning on walls as an attempt to reflect the candle lights and brighten up the space. The majority of the mirrors were gathered near the stage as though to create a spotlight for the dancers.  Smoke and booze strangled the oxygen, making the air foggy. The sound echoed from an old record player that needed to be cranked every few minutes as it was broken and no one that had come through knew how to fix it, most had never even known what the darn thing was.

Where there were no mirrors there hung tapestries. The tapestries had been hung to dilute the sounds from the androids lurking in the pits outside in the dark. Many considered that the tapestries did not work and thus they tended to steer clear from this establishment, no matter how much they craved the entertainment. However, many came not just to partake in the exhibition of the dancers but rather the tapestries designs as they were timeless and captured key moments in human history. It kept some sane in these troublesome end of days. The one that brought with it the most attention was that of a tree, a woman and a snake. A story long forgotten by those of this futuristic world. But with this tapestry came a sense of unease, of nostalgia, of something they should never forget.

The women would dance in front of the tapestry. The manager of this cabaret decided once he found this piece almost completely intact that it would be the centerpiece of his establishment. It was almost perfect that the tapestry was that of a woman.

But it must remain clear that this particular woman was no prostitute. Of course many had asked and she would teasingly decline in order to save face, and for the most part people had let it go. They would be too wary and exhausted to persist. There was always someone eager elsewhere, more willing or rather more desperate to forget their suffering.

 And it is very clear that she does not sell her body for sex. She has a son after all and could barely feed him.

Someone started cranking the record player and the dancers looked up from their chairs scattered in various places around the room. Some had been talking to the patrons through slurred dazed voices, and some looked about ready to pass out as they shot frantic glances to each other. One of them had to dance or they would all suffer.  If no one danced, no one ate.

It was okay though. She would go and dance if no one else had the strength.

Sweat poured down from her from every pore and the dress she slipped into months ago barely stayed on anymore. Nor was it really clean. No one wasted time doing laundry anymore. However, makeup was key to keep up as it gave the patrons the allure that these women, and sometimes men, were worth chasing even though they were nothing but skin and bone. The makeup made their dead expressions fade away behind sparkling eye shadow and plump red lips. It was a clever way to not only mask the suffering from the women but also to make the patrons feel less pathetic.

It was all pretend, for those who had a little more than those who had nothing to escape and live out fantasy for the briefest of moments. And so it was very important that the dancers wore makeup, often times the men would pay in makeup and those men were practically worshiped by the dances.

The music picked up. The flames in the melting wax flickered and danced along with her and made a sort-of light show that followed her movements. Although the sweat made her dirty hair feel like snake skin on her neck she continued to dancing; giving coy looks to some of the men who lifted their heads from the bottles of liquor and peered up at her through their groggy eyes. She reached out towards them, digging her fingers through the thick smoke and moving it to encircle her body. It was animated and added a grey gradient to the red and black splotched dress.

One man in particular stared at her with hunger in his eyes. Her stomach let out a low growl. She had not ate a proper meal in a few days.

She did not pretend to not notice but instead swayed her butt while meeting his eyes, lifting her hand and danced her fingers out in a _come hither_ motion.

The dancer would satisfy this hunger.

He swallowed.

Her tongue stroked the top of her teeth, she bit on her lip and looked at him through long eyelashes.

He watched through the smoke copying her, his tongue whipping along his own bottom chapped lip.

Her lips syncing along with the lyrics of the song as she watched his chest heave. It was surprising she even know the song as she herself had never come in contact with a record player since before coming to the cabaret, let alone songs that would have been available on the machine.

He was a particularly large man.

Her mouth was salivating.

Not fat but just tall and muscular.

It would be difficult but she has had luck before.

The record player started skipping and the man nearest slammed his fist on the machine causing the needle to pop off. The record snapped on the track. His disgruntled groan did not last long before he just let his hand fall back onto his bottle, dragged it up to his lips, and took a swig then proceeded to face plant into the table.

Most people in the bar had been distracted by the cartoon-ish scene from the man, even the woman dancing. However, the man who had made her legs quiver and mother water was still staring with thirst at her.

Perfect.

 

 

 

Later that night she dragged a large mutilated body behind her as it coughed and spluttered blood; swiping her free hand over her mouth to wipe the blood from her chin, catching a little on her tongue. _It_ struggled to get free. Her grip on its ankle clenched harder and she pulled it forward, hearing its skull bang against the cement and it let out a quiet whimper of pain.

A few more meters away there was a small broken down house, a candle lit in the window with a silhouette sitting beside it. Her face formed into a warm look and a tender smile as the silhouette disappeared and the door quickly opened.

“Mother!” the boy whispered and walked a few steps past the threshold to meet the dancer’s eyes. “I’m hungry!”

Pulling the near dead body behind her into the dark house, her tongue lapped up another drop of blood from the splatter that decorated her face which had descended near her lips, intertwining with her sweat.

“Don’t worry, dinner will be ready soon.”  


End file.
